


Vogue

by bemorejake



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, Fashion AU, M/M, MUA Au, Modern AU, aged up AU, here it is, this is based off an ask i got on tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-07 22:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bemorejake/pseuds/bemorejake
Summary: Mike Wheeler has lived in LA for two years as a YouTube fashion personality. One day he finds a cute makeup artist that changes his point of view.





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written something in so long im sorry if this is bad.

“You take your eyeshadow palette and choose a dark shade-” The words seemed to drift off as Mike just stared at the video of a makeup tutorial that just popped into his instagram discover page. For two years now Mike has lived in LA as a fashion guru on YouTube. Two years of loving his job and hating his life. Moving to LA was the best decision of his career, but he did it alone. Everyone he used as a life line or a person to count on was now half a country away.

He scrolled through the instagram page of the makeup artist he just found. Will. That name had never seen pretty to Mike before but it suddenly does now. After scrolling through all of his posts he found that ‘Will’ also lives in LA, and is single. Mike stared at his phone deciding if he should follow him. Before he fully decided his thumb slipped and hit the follow button.  _ Shit! _ It’s too late to unfollow him now. A few seconds later of just repeating “shit shit shit” to himself, he gets a notification.  _ Makeupby_byers is now following you!  _ Holy fuck. “I was not expecting that.” Mike whispered to himself. He would’ve stared at the notification if it wasn’t for the knock on the door. 

“Mike!! I’ve been knocking for 10 minutes stop masturbating and open the damn door.” Mike shook himself out of his trance and opened his door. He gave a slight glare then smiled once he saw his friend standing outside his door. Max Mayfield. Her long red hair was up in a high ponytail, she wore skinny jeans, a crop top that said “bitch” and a leather jacket over that. Mike only ever felt under dressed around Max. Especially since he forgot she was coming today and was still in pajamas.

“God, you’re truly a mess, Wheeler, you’re lucky I love you.” She gave him a half smirk half smile and walked into his house. 

“Today we have a photoshoot that Lucas fought tooth and nail for us to get so you can’t lock yourself in here all day.” Mike rolled his eyes as they walked upstairs towards his closet. 

“Okay. Let’s look here. Someone will be there to do your makeup so we don’t have to do that now.” Max searched through his clothes looking for something that she deemed fit. 

“I’m guessing you want something to match you? Or something worse so you inevitably look better than me?” Mike smiled as Max smiled back and rolled her eyes. 

“Then let’s get cracking, shall we?”

* * *

 

Will looked at his phone once he heard a ding.  _ FashionWheeler is now following you!  _ Will looked through his account a little bit before following back. “He’s cute.” Will thought to himself, smiling. He scrolled through a few photos. “I can see how he got 10m followers.” Will whispered. He silently wished he could pull of dresses like that. He kept staring at his page in kind of a trance before a voice broke him out of it. 

“Will? Are you in here?” A quiet voice came into his room.

“Yeah, I’m in here.” A taller girl with curly brown hair walked up to him at his vanity and smiled.

“You didn’t forget did you? We have a gig today.” He turned to look at Jane with a confused smile. Did we have something today? The boy he was looking at on instagram was the only thing he could think of.

“Oh! Right. We’re doing that photoshoot for Lucas, right? Do we know who the models are?”

“Nope. All he told us is that we’re doing the makeup for it.” Will nodded and stood up.

“Better not keep them waiting, then!” 

* * *

 

Mike hated one thing about photoshoots; strangers. Everything else was completely fine. Except when it came to strangers touching him, telling him what to do, and where to do it, really pissed him off sometimes. What pissed him off the most was when strangers were late. Mike always tried his best to be nice, but he couldn’t control himself sometimes. He sat in his makeup chair next to Max, waiting for the makeup crew to arrive.

“Calm down, Mike.” Max looked at him with a soft expression in eyes. 

“We were early, don’t make this hard on yourself before it even starts.” Mike took a deep breath and gave a small smile to Max, which she knew was a thank you. Before Mike could say anything to Max, two unfamiliar figure began walking towards them.

“I’m so sorry we’re late it is completely my fault.” Mike turned around and met Will’s eyes with his own. Before he knew it he was standing and his mouth was agape. 


	2. Two - Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read and find out ;) Note; there is mentions of alcohol and alcohol use so trigger warning for that.

Will froze when the model in front of him suddenly walked towards him. He suddenly stopped and smiled shyly. 

“H-hi. I’m Mike Wheeler.” Mike softly stuttered after realizing what he just did. Will smiled back at him warmly.

“Hello! I’m Will and I’ll be doing your makeup today.” The words coming out of Will’s mouth slowly drifted out of Mike’s mind as he  looked Will up and down. The girl who walked in beside him seemed to drift out of existence and Max escaped his mind as well. At this moment it was just him and Will. Until Max said his name, “Mike. Earth to Michael.” Once she said Michael he immediately snapped out of his own thoughts to glare at her. She smirked at him in her chair and motioned him to sit back down. Mike wasn’t the best at makeup, no one knows that better than Max does, so the sheer amount of makeup Will pulls out of his case blows his mind. Will had three sets of what looked like 10 brushes, they all were different kinds of unicorn brushes, minus the one set of Lisa Frank brushes. Each set of brushes had a matching bag that had different kinds of makeup in each. The level of organization made Mike want to reorganize his closet for the eighth time this week.  Mike couldn’t help but stare at his hands as he put everything on the vanity before him. Will swiveled the chair so that Mike’s back faced the mirror. Will held a box in his hands and just squinted at Mike for a minute. He placed the box on the floor and opened it to reveal multiple layers of every shade of concealer and foundation Mike has ever seen. Will looked at his expression and giggled.

“Half of these aren’t open, the ones that are, are almost empty. These are just my light shades.” He pulls a small bottle of concealer out and puts a swatch on Mike’s wrist. Mike flinched slightly at the unexpected touch, but the warm feeling of Will’s hand on his arm made him feel safe. The shade he chose immediately blended in perfectly and Mike was impressed. He figured he was good from his following but seeing it in person makes it more amazing. Will silently did his makeup. Mike tried his best to not smile at seeing him so concentrated. Mike lost track of time under Will’s touch until Lucas walked in and shoved him into reality. 

“Good morning!! How how some of my favorite people doing?” Lucas walked over to them with a bright smile on his face. Max was quick to make a quip on his happiness.

“You seem too happy to be here when Dustin isn’t.” She gave him a side smirk as he glared at her still smiling.

“I can be happy when I’m not around Dustin, besides he’s at the studio today so he won’t be joining us.” Will didn’t seem to be paying much attention to what Lucas was saying, but instead on Mike’s face. 

“I was so excited to see him, he’s so busy lately.” The other girl, Mike was too busy staring at Will to catch her name, gave a small pout while still doing Max’s makeup.

“I do too, Jane, but you will all get to see him tonight at his birthday party!” Lucas’ face lit up again as he mentioned it.

“Of course! How wonderful!” Jane looked completely ecstatic. Will put down the eyeliner he was holding and smiled.

“I’m still on cake duty, right? Its ready to be picked up at any time.” Will smiled as almost as brightly as Lucas. If Mike wasn’t wearing makeup it would so obvious that his face was bright red. 

“Thank you so much for that! How much do I owe you for it?” Will put his hands up defensively.

“Nothing. It’s a gift from Jane and me. Don’t worry about a thing.” Mike didn’t realize how long he was staring at Will until Max kicked him and gave him that look. The look of, “you met him an hour ago and you’re already falling for him.” Kind of look. He glared at her and she gave him a “am I wrong?” Sort of smile. Mike rolled his eyes. 

“Now let’s get down to business. Today this is a shoot for Teen Vogue. Hopefully cover material, who knows, but you get a poster in an issue.” Mike got excited. Being on the cover of Vogue was a dream. Teen Vogue is a gateway to the big leagues. Once they see how mature he could be he knows he can make it. 

“Lucas, are you forreal?” Mike just gawked at him as Lucas put his hand on Mike’s shoulder.

“I would never lie to you about this.” Mike was absolutely beaming the rest of the shoot.

* * *

Will tried to look as gay as possible for the party, knowing Mike was going to be there too. He tried to not make it very obvious that he was looking at him the whole time but he doesn’t think it worked very well. Mike already had great cheekbones but the contour he did made them stand out even more. Will regretted it slightly. He didn’t think that Mike could’ve possibly looked at him the say way. Will had been through too much heartbreak and didn’t need another right now. He had just moved in with Jane two months ago. The relationship he was in before broke off on a really bad note that caused him to move in with Jane. After that happening he was hesitant to even think of having another relationship.  _ Maybe this party won’t be so bad. _ He thought to himself.   _ Time with my friends is what I need.  _ Will sighed and tugged on the collar of his shirt. 

Jane and Will arrived at the party early to help set up the cake. The cake was much taller than Will. He wanted nothing but extravagance for Dustin’s birthday.

“Will you really out done yourself with this.” Lucas hugged him as tight as possible.

“Dusty is going to love it.” Lucas was absolutely glowing with happiness. The cake was covered in pictures of things Dustin loved and did throughout his life. It was six feet of chocolate cake and nougat instead of frosting in the middle. The cake was beautifully presented in the middle of their dining room on a table so it wasn’t quite on the floor, but it still towered over everyone. 

“Alright so everyone will be here in 30 minutes, Dustin should be home in about an ho-” Lucas was cut off by the sound of the front door opening.

“Luke why is the door unloc-” Dustin froze at the sight of the giant cake in front of him.

“You’re not supposed to be home yet this was supposed to be a surprise!” Lucas looked slightly disappointed but it was soon interrupted by Dustin picking him up and spinning him around.

“I can’t believe you did all of this for me! I thought I was going to be surprising YOU by coming home early, but you never fail to amaze me.” Dustin put him down and immediately kissed him.

“I love you so much. You didn’t have to do this.” Lucas smiled at him.

“Except that I did. I love you too, but I didn’t do it alone.” Lucas gestured to Jane and Will who stared at them like proud parents.

“Oh, you guys!” He pulled all three of them into a group hug. 

“I already know this is going to be the best birthday ever.”

* * *

Mike was never really a heavy drinker, but when it came to social situations he was. He knew being there was important to both Lucas and Dustin so he came. As soon as he arrived with Max she disappeared and left him to his own devices. Not a lot of people in the room he knew. Only one he knew that he was looking for. Will. Ever since the shoot that morning Will was the only thing on his mind. Mike chugged the drink that was in his hand and decided to look for Will. If alcohol wouldn’t help him in this case then nothing would. The house was absolutely filled with people.  _ Finding Will is going to be impossible _ . He searched the upstairs and found nothing but Max leading Jane somewhere. Mike winked at her as they walked passed. After searching the whole house, to no avail, he stepped outside. To Mike’s surprise, Will was sitting on the edge of the house looking at the stars.

“Hey.” Mike sat down next to Will. 

“Hi.” Will’s voice was soft and sober. Just hearing the simple word made him melt.

“You’re still wearing the makeup I did for you today?” Will smiled at him, making him complete puddy next to him.

“Yeah! I’m not that great at makeup and I thought it looked good, so I thought I’d keep it.” Mike silently prayed it wasn’t obvious that he was drunk and completely head over heels for Will. 

“What are you doing out here, anyways? The party’s inside.” Will shrugged.

“Parties aren’t really my thing. I’m here for Dustin, and that’s it. So, I decided to just come out here and look at the stars.” Mike tried so hard to listen what he was saying but he couldn’t help but stare at his lips. Will turned to him and smiled, the same smile that made Mike melt in the first place. Before Will could say anything Mike leaned in and put his lips on Will’s. Will’s lips were soft and tasted like lipstick but Mike loved it. More quickly than Mike wanted Will pulled away. 

“I-I’m sorry I can’t.” Will ran off before Mike could say a word to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this was all over the place im sorry but i updated so yaaayyy. I'm going to try and update this as much as I can but I can't make any promises.


End file.
